Leaders of the Ember - Chapter I
''First'''' - Previous - Archive - Next - Last'' Chapter I Pt. 1st You reminded me of a very special place that I could not ever live with forgetting. Thanks for that. What is such place? A mysterious land in a place called Emberverse, somewhere I visited for a while. That land, I was there when so many things happened. Those occurrences I will never fail to tell when reminded of this land. Oh, such wonders. The wonders of seeing, in person, the legendary Wielder. Tell me more about this legend. Ah, the Wielder was a very simple creature. Unlike any other, I remember its white skin, the glow it produced around himself, and the spiky yo-yo, that to this day, I cannot believe I have the necessity to call a weapon. He wore a hoodie, I do not know if it was white or red. My memory plagues me, or the being could change his vests. That was what I could see of him. This legend seems oddly simple. Continue. He had blue pants and brown shoes. It was hard not to remember him, he wore such normal clothes. Everyone thought of him an angel. He glowed so brightly, my memory seems to be corrupted by his blinding light. It is the only thing I seem to run back into nowadays. What has this legend done? I will explain. Pt. 2nd It all started with a land called Etaheart. And that land, pardon, that kingdom, prospered through all darkness that stood against it. The ancient ones say it was a pure land, bright and incredible. You could see all that was inside the light, and it all cast glory back on your eyes. Those citizens lived a life of gold with the Light energy used for their own needs, be they selfish or selfless. I wish I could see it, but it is now buried deep underground. Pardon me? How was it buried so deep? The Zeta. Creatures that worshipped the Dark energy. But I do not think of them as evil, but quite misunderstood. When Etaheart refused to conjunct with the Zeta city and expand, the Zeta became a ruin, it was their only chance at not being consumed by the curse of using the Dark. They were soon inevitably corrupted, and formed evil beings and evil sorcerers. With their rage, they managed to sink Etaheart as low as their own underground hide. The only part remaining was a small section of Delta, the capital. What happened then? Etaheart fell into ruin without the life and light necessary to draw from the ground, all around them was rocks and mud. They could only see by the fierce light they lived by, but even that was fainting due to the Dark being so strong. I believe it is generally stronger than Light. What occurred to them? They died in a short span of time, without the means necessary to obtain food or water down there. It was panic-inducing, the madness those creatures were in. Or at least I were told by some friendly ancient Zetas. What about the Deltas who stayed above? They renamed their little remains the Home of Hope. It is named that to this day, I believe. At least they did their best to protect the Amber Tower, the Guardian, and the pedestal holding a Core charged with Light. The Amber Tower is a giant tower, holding atop its very structure a pedestal. The Deltas put that Core there as godly proof that they ruled the entirety of Etaheart and all before it. But Etaheart died, and so at one point in time the world got a new name. Pt. 3rd If Etaheart died, how could they rule so many people? Nobody knows how, but the Light in the Core of the Amber Tower suddenly became Dark. This meant that the Zeta now controlled all before them, the land became darker and darker. There was no Brand that could forget, only one that could amaze. It seems as if the very Core knew Etaheart could no longer dominate, and passed forces onto the next greatest kingdom, of sorts. I happened to visit during such terrible grief. What did you see? I could not see past the Home of Hope. I had to cross the Amber Tower in a hurry, since it was infested with monsters and aberrations bred with only Dark, only to reach the Home of Hope. In the path was a city in ruins, now strangely corrupted by an evil force. They called it Peace Valley. It looked like the Despair Valley. Catastrophic, were the changes the Zeta brought to the land. When had you seen the legend? I saw him once, running towards the Home of Hope, while I was crossing the Peace Valley. He didn't emit as much light as I had later seen, but I saw him there, quite in front of me. I became agitated, as if this person was running, something would be behind me, so I hurried. What had others told you about the legend? I'll tell you all of the tales I can give. All that I heard. ''First'''' - Previous - Archive - Next - Last''Category:Emberverse Category:Leaders of the Ember Category:Ember Chapters